Conventional surgical techniques and equipment often require a fairly large incision over the surgical site and spreading of the incision to allow viewing and instrument access. These techniques can require a longer period of recovery than endoscopic methods and have greater levels of post-operative pain due to the incision size and level of manipulation during the procedure.
Endoscopic and arthroscopic surgeries are minimally invasive surgical procedures that are performed through small incisions or natural body openings. An endoscopic or arthroscopic procedure typically involves use of specialized devices and direct- or remote-control manipulation of instruments with indirect observation of the surgical field through an endoscope, arthroscope or similar device. Compared to open surgery, endoscopic and arthroscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgery with less postoperative pain, early resumption of usual activities and a cosmetically appealing scar. It typically results in shorter hospital stays, or allows outpatient treatment.
In general, arthroscopy is applied to introduction of a scope into a joint anywhere in the body. Arthroscopic surgery refers to the process of introducing of the instrument to, and performing an operation at the joint. Endoscopy is applied to introduction of a scope into a body cavity anywhere in the body. Endoscopic surgery refers to the process of introducing the instruments and performing surgery at the operation site. Further nomenclature is designated by the anatomical structure the scope is introduced into, for example if the scope is placed in the stomach it is called Gastroscopy, in the abdomen it is Laprascopy, etc. There are places where no actual cavity exists. Here, surgeons can create a cavity by introducing a slotted cannula to visualize the surroundings without soft tissue obstruction, as in endoscopic carpal tunnel and cubital tunnel.
As seen in recent outbreaks of infections in hospitals, the insufficient or improper sterilization of re-usable surgical implements, can result in the introduction of microorganisms, including drug-resistant bacteria, into the patient, potentially resulting in severe, or even lethal, infections. This risk is magnified in procedures that require the insertion of multiple instruments into an incision.
The present application fulfills a need in the art for a disposable cannula attachable to endoscopic and arthroscopic surgical instruments useful in uniportal procedures. Additionally, the present application provides a clear cannula that allows visual observation of all tissues around the cannula, reducing the risk dividing unintended structures.